El misterio Potter
by topelatino
Summary: Algo estraño sucede en casa de los tios de Harry, corren peligro y busca respuestas en aquellas personas que le acaban de salvar la vida ¿Que ha sido de su padre y de su madre? ¿entenderá la misión que le proponen como objetivo?...
1. Chapter 1

Dedico esta historia a todas las amigas que me han inspirado a escribir: Carol, Lamya, Eli y Lorena. Gracias.

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

**_LA GOTA QUE COLMA EL VASO_**

La noche era oscura, una tormenta se avecinaba. La poca gente que había en la calle empezaba a meterse en su casa para protegerse del frío. Desde la calle se podía ver una casa lujosa, blanca como la nieve y un chico de unos 10 años corriendo por las escalerasm que daban al piso de arriba.

-Déjame en paz, ¡te odio!- decía el chico a una mujer alta y despeinada.

-Un poco de respeto o ya sabes lo que puede pasarte- dijo la mujer levantando su mano como señal de amenaza.

El chico con cara de asco se resignó a bajar las escaleras para meterse en una pequeña buhardilla donde se encontraba una cama , una lámpara y una estantería que ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio. La tormenta se hacía fuerte , los truenos chocaban contra los pararrayos que habían a unos 5 kilómetros. Se podía oir el vuelo de un búho custodiar la casa como de costumbre, allí siempre había al menos un búho merodeando por la casa.

De repente un sonido ensordecedor puso la atención de la mujer en la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa Petunia? ¿Qué ha hecho el gamberro de Harry? – dijo un hombre gordo que iva corriendo como podía para ver a Petunia

Unos hombres con capas negras estaban por los alrededores de la casa, en cada ventana había una persona con capa negra mirando a Petunia y al hombre.

-¿Petunia qué ocurre?

- Saca a Harry de ahí dentro, rápido no preguntes y después escóndelo-dijo Petunia con cara de miedo.

El timbre empezó a sonar, cada vez más repetidamente y Petunia fue a abrir.

-Buenos días ¿que desean?

-El chico, sabes lo que digo asquerosa muggle- dijo uno de los hombres de negro.

-¿chic-o que-eee chi-iico?- dijo Petunia tartamudeando

Uno de los hombres adelantó a todos los demás, se quitó la mascara y la capucha, era rubio y con un bastón.

-Petunia, sabes quien soy ¿verdad? Como también sabes lo que te puede pasar si no haces lo que te digo ehhh ¿no crees que ya es hora de desacerte de esa carga apestada?

- Lucius, no se si recuerdas que tu y tu señor vais a sufrir una muerte dolorosa en Azkaban, ¡así que sal de mi casa inmediatamente y no vuelvas!- dijo Petunia señalando la puerta por la que habían entrado- Dumbledore esta…

-¡Dumbledore es idiota!-dijo Lucius mientras le daba una bofetada a Petunia

- Yo no diría eso

Petunia sacó una piedra negra, al verla los hombres sacaron sus varitas apuntando a Petunia.

-No se derramará más sangre Potter en esta casa- Exclamó petunia.

Como por arte de magia un señor con barba blanca, traje largo y antiquado apareció el la calle

-¿No es hora de que dejemos de molestar a estas personas?, ya es de noche.

¡Cállate!- exclamó Lucius- expeliermus!- y de la varita de Lucius salió una luz amarillenta hacia Dumbledore, pero el con un ágil movimiento de muñeca lo desvió.

Harry apareció corriendo muy cerca de los hombres de negro y Lucius dijo:

-A por el, matadle y a todo aquel que se interponga.

- ¡Proteggo!- chilló Dumbledore apuntando con su varita a Harry.

Decenas de maldiciones asesinas volaban hacia harry, pero el hechizo de dumbledore era más fuerte.

-Cruccio!- dijo una mujer, haciendo que dumbledore se retorciera de dolor.

-Llegó la hora de Dumbledore, ¿no crees Bellatrix?- dijo Lucius

-¡No!- gritó Petunia cuando vio pronunciar a Lucius la maldición Avada Kevrada -Esto es la gota que colma el vaso...

CONTINUARÁ, TODO DEPENDE DE VOSOTROS ¿QUEREIS QUE CONTINÚE? espero críticas!!!! (ortografía, argumentación, redacción. cosas a mejorar, cosas que añadir) GRACIAS.


	2. Chapter 2

¡gracias por vuestros mensajes me inspirais!

CAPÍTULO 2

Todo se llenó de humo, los hombres de vestimenta negra murmuraban y se movían lentamente intentando controlar la situación. cada vez se hacia más visible todo hasta que por fin se esfumó el humo negro.

Aparecieron 5 hombres y 2 mujeres, y Dumbledore estaba ecavezando a todos ellos.

-¿La gota que colma el vaso?- dijo mientras sacaba la varita de su bastón otra vez- buen truco para avisar a alguien ¿verdad? que es ¿un tabú? o ¿un hechizo?.

-Lucius, ¿pensabas que me rendiría tan facilmente? ahora tú y tus mortifagos salid de esa casa-dijo Dumbledore dando un paso hacia delante.

Todos levantaron sus varitas y detrás de todos ellos se podía ver a Harry, asustado y con cara de asombro por lo ocurrido, cuando los hombres de negro se disponían a atacar a Dumbledore, Petunia y sus amigos Harry saltó delante de todos ellos.

-Nooo-gritó Harry.

Todos se quedaron asombrados y Bellatrix se atrevió a apuntarle con su varita. Todo ocurrió en decimas de segundo fue una reacción directa sin pensar...

-Cruccio!- gritó con su estruenda voz.

Harry cerró los ojos, y Petunia intentó aproximarse a él pero cuando la luz roja entró en contacto con Harry esta rebotó en el haciendo que Bellatrix callera al suelo retorciendose de dolor.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo uno de los acompañantes de negro llamado Cola gusano.

Entonces los mortífagos- así llamados a los hombres de negro- se batieron en duelo con Dumbledore y sus amigos, La casa se llenó de luces procedente de los hechizos, algunos quedaban desviados haciendo que se rompieran ventanas y cuadros, pero daba la casualidad de que todos los hechizos que se enviaban cerca de Harry se desviaban, al ver esto todos se dispusieron a atacar ya que tenían una gran ventaja.

-Imperio!

- Cruccio

- Petrificus totalus

-Reducto!

-Expeliermus

Los mirtífagos se veían afectados por los hechizos, se combirtieron en humo negro y espeso, después comenzaron a escapar por las ventanas y la chimenea rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas. Todos menos Lucius que puso cara de asco. Uno de los amigos de la familia llamado Snape, Severus Snape alzó su varita contra el.

-Reducto!

pero lucius paró el ataque, los dos se encaminaron juntos en círculos realizando hechizos y maldiciones haciendo suaves movimientos de muñeca pero ninguna daba en el clavo.

Esto es inútil Snape, no eres más fuerte que yo, ni tu ni tampoco. Ninguno de tus amigos todos vosotros caereis- dijo Lucius y después hizo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos- y tú Harry serás el último en morir, primero moriran tus amigos para que tú sufras más con sus muertes.

Snape ante esto le miraba enfadado y disgustado, y poco después Lucius salió volando después de haberse convertido en humo negro.

-Petunia, perdón por lo ocurrido un poco más tarde y creo que todo hubiese sido peor y gracias por tu rápida actuación utilizando el hechizó tabú.- dijo Dumbloedore.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar quienes eran? ¿Que ha pasado?-Dijo Harry saliendo de la parte trasera de la casa.

Entonces el hombre gordo apareció con cara de susto, y empezó a bajar las escaleras balbuceando unas palabras que nadie lograba entender.

-Duddley! ¿y tu padre? ¿donde está Vernon?- dijo sorprendida.

-papa...,papa... ha metido la cabeza dentro de la labadora y no puede sacarla- dijo Dudley riendose entre dientes.

La habitación se llenó de risas aunque la mayoría disimuladas se reían incluso Dumbledore. Poco después apareció Vernon por la puerta de la cocina con los pelos de punta, cara estreñida, un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado y temblando.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien

-Bueno ahora vamos a ponernos serios, Harry tiene que saber algo y esto es importante- dijo Sirius mirando a los demás.

-Harry, -contunuó Petunia- tu madre está escondida, la persiguen todos sabemos donde está y algún dia sabrás donde.

-También tienes una misión a cumplir- dijo Dumbledore- venir a Howgarts con nosotros, allí te enseñaremos todo lo que debes saber para llevar a cabo tu misión. Hasta que no estés preparado no sabrás de que se trata.

Se olló un temblor que movió el suelo haciendo que se miraran unos a otros asombrados.

-Varitas fuera, no sabemos de que se trata. Harry en cuanto a tu padre... tienes que saber algo...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿está bien?- dijo Harry

Harry se hechó a llorar mientras esperaba la respuesta, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que tenía información sobre el...

CONTINUARÁ

¿OS HA GUSTADO? espero vuestros reviews!!! GRACIAS!


End file.
